


Thunderstorms

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles’ magic is loud. It’s wild and wonderful and it smells like ozone. He did things Derek never thought possible, things he could hardly believe.





	Thunderstorms

Stiles’ magic is loud. It’s wild and wonderful and it smells like ozone. When he had first came into it, it had been uncontrolled. Messy and dangerous. It had taken Stiles a long while to get it under control, to stop waging war with the Spark inside himself and learn to work with it. Now, Stiles’ magic was something to watch in awe. He did things Derek never thought possible, things he could hardly believe.

Stiles was a thunderstorm. Even now that he got his control in order his magic was still untamed, free and savage. It brought far more destruction than anything, but in a town like Beacon Hills, that’s what they needed. It was why Derek wasn’t all too worried when he blinked himself awake, groaning his way into consciousness. He was tied to something, suspended in air and he tried to keep out his feet.

The ropes must have been of wolfsbane, as the pulled at already there burns painfully. The harsh bark of the tree he was tied to was digging into his back, and the flowers and herbs surrounding the clearing made it so his healing was unable to kick in. 

It hurt, fuck it hurt but he tries to believe his pack will come for him. That his  _ mate _ will come for him. It is hard to hear himself think over the insistent chanting of the witches that stole him but he can just make out the little, golden thread deep in his chest. His pack is strong, now. It took a long time to get to a place where they trusted each other,  _ loved _ each other, but they never went back. The pack bonds flare bright when he is able to focus on them, one shining brighter than the others.

Stiles. 

After the Alpha pack and the Nogitsune, after death and death and _more_ _fucking death_ , Stiles had seemed so lost. He had drifted, unsure and unsteady as the beginnings of Stiles’ own Spark of magic ignited under his skin. His magic, still wild and uncontrolled had returned Scott’s Alpha spark to what it considered a deserving holder. Derek had been flooded with Alpha power, had roared so loud it had shaken the preserve with its force. Scott had lost his power and despite his displeasure at being a wolf, the once again Beta had been dismayed.

He had cast blame on Stiles, Stiles who were innocent, who had no idea what his power had done and less of an idea on how to fix it. Derek had brought his pack back together. Jackson returning from London to join Isaac and—at his own request—Danny as his Beta’s. Lydia had followed suit, bringing along Chris Argent, which had been hard, so very hard at first. But despite that, they had fallen together quickly, considering how long it had taken them to get to a place where they could all be together. 

And since then, they had been  _ pack _ . Not the poor imitation Derek had started off with. Not ungrateful Beta’s to an unworthy Alpha. They were strong, they were  _ good _ . They watched over Beacon Hills and Stiles had grown more and more into his magic. It was wonderful. And then, Derek and Stiles had gotten together. 

Derek hadn’t believed it first. He had kept distance, too used to things not going his way, to being denied anything good. And Stiles was good. Good for Derek, anyway. But as days bled into weeks and then months Derek had relaxed, had further opened up to Stiles, had taken Stiles as his Emissary, and more recently, his mate. He would do  _ anything _ to ensure Stiles’ safety and Derek knew Stiles would do the same.

Which is why he hadn’t worried. He hadn’t worried when he had woken up to rope-burn and witch chanting. The preserve was dark around them due to the heavy, dark storm clouds filling the sky. The rain began then, and as it poured down on Derek it soothed the burns the wolfsbane had left on his skin. Thunder cracked above and lightning rolled in the sky and Derek grinned. The chanting was getting harder and harder to hear over the sound of the storm drowning out their magic. Lightning struck the clearing, only a few feet away from where Derek was tied up and left a smoking, charred circle in the grass.

Derek took a deep breath, tried to calm his heart and send reassurance down the pack bonds. It wouldn’t do the others to worry. Stiles would be here soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago and I don't love it
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
